warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/WhatsApp met Warrior Cats
Met toestemming gestolen van Moonkitty1. Wat als alle katten uit mijn fanfictions een telefoon hadden? En nog iets specifieker: WhatsApp? Lees hier hun online-avonturen! Even voorstellen Natuurlijk willen jullie even weten wat voor info de krijgskatten op WhatsApp hebben. Daarom heb ik een paar profielen uitgelicht! thumb Naam: Vlekoog Info: Sushi <3 RIP Grasvleugel RivierClan for dah win! thumb Naam: Schorspluim Info: Schaapbont is mijn bae KNUFFEL! thumb Naam: Ringstaart Info: Partner van Dubbelbae! Trotse vader van Stormkit, Sparrenzang & Schaapbont :D thumb Naam: Esra Info: Hallo! Ik gebruik nu ook WhatsApp. Shabu Shabu ~ Vlekoog heeft de groep “Shabu Shabu” aangemaakt ~ ~ Vlekoog heeft Zonnesnor toegevoegd ~ ~ Vlekoog heeft Maanvonk toegevoegd ~ ~ Vlekoog heeft Schorspluim toegevoegd ~ ~ Vlekoog heeft Schaapbont toegevoegd ~ ~ Vlekoog heeft Ringstaart toegevoegd ~ Vlekoog: Zin om eens naar de Shabu Shabu te gaan, friends? Ringstaart: Ik houd niet van sushi ~ Ringstaart heeft de groep verlaten ~ Schaapbont: Ja, lekker! Maanvonk: Oh, jij gaat ook mee ~ Maanvonk heeft de groep verlaten ~ Schaapbont: weeeeh Schorspluim: Vlekoog, mag ik beheerder worden? Vlekoog: ja hoor Vlekoog: ziezo ~ Schorspluim heeft Vlekoog verwijderd ~ Zonnesnor: Wat…? ~ Schorspluim heeft Zonnesnor verwijderd ~ ~ Schorspluim heeft het onderwerp gewijzigd naar Romantisch Etentje ~ Schaapbont: love you Schorspluim: :3 :3 :3 Maanvonks Lieverdjes ~ Maanvonk heeft de groep Maanvonks Lieverdjes aangemaakt ~ ~ Maanvonk heeft Leliesneeuw toegevoegd ~ ~ Maanvonk heeft Wolkenkit toegevoegd ~ ~ Maanvonk heeft Vlekkenkit toegevoegd ~ ~ Maanvonk heeft Heemstkit toegevoegd ~ ~ Maanvonk heeft Tortelkit toegevoegd ~ ~ Maanvonk heeft Kalmkit toegevoegd ~ Leliesneeuw: aaahw wat lief van je Maan Kalmkit: ik voel me nu echt loner Maanvonk: wat is dat, loner? Leliesneeuw: volgens mij betekent het eenling? Kalmkit: zucht ~ Kalmkit heeft de groep verlaten ~ Maanvonk: KALMKIT!!!! Leliesneeuw: Schaapbont heeft duidelijk een slechte invloed op hem Maanvonk: idd jij bent veel beter dan haar Leliesneeuw: Love you Maanvonk: ;3 Leliesneeuw: :3 :3 :3 Tortelkit: hè gedver doe niet zo klef ~ Tortelkit heeft de groep verlaten ~ Vlekken ~ Vlekoog heeft de groep "Vlekken" aangemaakt ~ ~ Vlekoog heeft Vlekkenvacht toegevoegd ~ ~ Vlekoog heeft Vlekkenkit toegevoegd ~ Vlekoog: Hallootjes Vlekkenvacht: ...waarom dit nu weer? Vlekkenkit: Hoi! Vlekkenvacht: Hebben RivierClankittens een telefoon? :000 VERWEND Vlekoog: Wij voeden de jeugd op onze eigen manier op Vlekkenvacht: Die goede ouwe tijd waarin leerlingen nog getraind werden door echt te vechten... Vlekkenkit: Was dat echt zo?! Vlekoog: Jup. Vlekkenkit: Nu spelen we de hele middag Fortnite, da's ook vechten toch? Vlekkenvacht: zucht Vlekoog: zucht Vlekkenkit: Jullie ouwe katten zeiken ook altijd! ~ Vlekkenkit heeft de groep verlaten ~ Vlekkenvacht: Zozo, lekker rustig nu. Vlekoog: Jup Vlekkenvacht: Waarom zeg jij altijd jup? Vlekoog: Jup Vlekoog: Eh ik bedoel... idk Vlekkenvacht: Die goede ouwe tijd waarin katten nog "ik weet het niet" zeiden in plaats van idk Vlekoog: Zeikerd ~ Vlekoog heeft de groep verlaten ~ Stalk De Leerlingen ~ Bosbeskit heeft de groep "Stalk De Leerlingen" aangemaakt ~ ~ Bosbeskit heeft Kalmkit toegevoegd ~ ~ Bosbeskit heeft Daskit toegevoegd ~ Daskit: ...waarom dit nu weer? Kalmkit: jij bent echt erg Bosbes Bosbeskit: Vlekkenpoot wandelt naar de vuilplaats, Tortelpoot is zich aan het likken, Wolkenpoot gaat op patrouille Kalmkit: kap ff Bosbeskit: Vlekkenpoot komt terug van de vuilplaats, Tortelpoot is zich nog steeds aan het likken, Heemstpoot gaat naar de kraamkamer... Daskit: wacht ff de KRAAMKAMER?! ~ ondertussen komt Heemstpoot de kraamkamer binnen ~ Heemstpoot: hallo daar, ik kom het bedmos verschonen Kalmkit: *stotter* heeey Heemstpoot: speel jij ook Candy Crush? Wat ben je aan het doen? ~ Heemstpoot grist telefoon uit Kalmkits poten ~ Heemstpoot: eeeeh… wacht wat is dit nu weer? Kalmkit: hee, Heemstpoot hier, wtf heeft dit te betekenen? Bosbeskit: ik was het niet Daskit: ik ook niet ~ Bosbeskit heeft de groep verlaten ~ ~ Daskit heeft de groep verlaten ~ Weg met Sintelstorm ~ Bosbespoot heeft de groep "Weg met Sintelstorm" aangemaakt ~ ~ Bosbespoot heeft Daspoot toegevoegd ~ ~ Bosbespoot heeft Kalmpoot toegevoegd ~ ~ Bosbespoot heeft Vlekkenloof toegevoegd ~ ~ Bosbespoot heeft Schorspluim toegevoegd ~ Bosbespoot: zo, en nu een manier bedenken hoe we van die stomme kater af komen Daspoot: huh Schorspluim: Bosbespoot, dit vind ik niet aardig van je. Sintelstorm is een Clangenoot! Kalmpoot: hij is wel zwaar irritant Kalmpoot: net als jij eigenlijk, Schorspluim Schorspluim: ... ~ Bosbespoot heeft Kalmpoot verwijderd ~ ~ Bosbespoot heeft Schorspluim verwijderd ~ Daspoot: ik snap het niet Bosbespoot: die stomme Sintelstorm wil onze moeder afpakken! Daspoot: huh Bosbespoot: ach laat ook maar! ~ Bosbespoot heeft Daspoot verwijderd ~ Vlekkenloof: hoi Vlekkenloof: wat is dit voor groep? Bosbespoot: ik wil die vervelende Sintelstorm de Clan uit schoppen Vlekkenloof: en hoe wil je dat dan doen? Bosbespoot: naar Morgenster toegaan en met mijn schattigste blik vragen of ze Sintel uit de Clan kan verbannen Vlekkenloof: ik denk niet dat dat gaat werken Bosbespoot: ik was sarcastisch. Vlekkenloof: maar hoe ga je het dan doen? Bosbespoot: ja weet ik veel, daarom heb ik jullie toch toegevoegd? Vlekkenloof: nou ik heb geen idee ~ Vlekkenloof heeft de groep verlaten ~ Bosbespoot: grrrrr ~ Bosbespoot heeft het onderwerp gewijzigd naar "Het slechtste stelletje ooit" ~ ~ Bosbespoot heeft Sintelstorm toegevoegd ~ ~ Bosbespoot heeft Schaapbont toegevoegd ~ ~ Bosbespoot heeft de groep verlaten ~ VSCO-Vlek ~ Vlekoog en Ringstaart privéchat ~ Vlekoog: ik heb zo'n leuke nieuwe trend ontdekt! Ringstaart: wat dan? Vlekoog: vanaf vandaag ben ik he-le-maal VSCO! Ringstaart: huh Vlekoog: je spreekt het zegmaar uit als visco Ringstaart: oooh, heeft het iets te maken met vis? Vlekoog: euhm nee Ringstaart: nou, wat is het dan wel? Vlekoog: nou jeweetwel van SAVE THE TURTLES enz Ringstaart: wat is een turtle? Vlekoog: … Vlekoog: een schildpad Ringstaart: oooh, schildpadden kun je toch eten? Vlekoog: … Ringstaart: ja sorry hoor Vlekoog maar ik snap dat VSCO niet Vlekoog: ik heet niet meer Vlekoog Ringstaart: hoe heet je nu dan? Vlekster? Vlekoog: nee, Vlekskskskskoog Ringstaart: … ~ Ringstaart heeft Vlekoog geblokkeerd ~ Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions